Awards
Here is a list of all the awards you can get in Wii Fishing Resort. Common Awards Total Caught: Bronze = 10 Silver = 100 Gold = 500 Platinum = 1000 New Catch Total:Bronze = 10 Silver = 50 Gold = 100 Platinum = 150 S Rank Total: Bronze = 10 Silver = 50 Gold = 100 Platinum = 150 Sniper Casting Normal: Bronze = 400 Silver = 500 Gold = 600 Platinum = 700 Master: Bronze = 400 Silver = 500 Gold = 600 Platinum = 700 Kayak Racing Before Times Normal: Bronze = 1:00 Silver = 0:55 Gold = 0:50 Platinum = 0:46 Hard: Bronze = 1:30 Silver = 1:25 Gold = 1:20 Platinum = 1:15 Master: Bronze = 1:50 Silver = 1:45 Gold = 1:40 Platinum = 1:35 Retrieve Challenges Pts Spoon: Bronze = 400 Silver = 500 Gold = 600 Platinum = 700 Crankbait: Bronze = 400 Silver = 500 Gold = 600 Platinum = 700 Spinner: Bronze = 400 Silver = 500 Gold = 600 Platinum = 700 ProFISHency Tests # Correct Level 3: Bronze = 5 Silver = 7 Gold = 9 Platinum = 10 Level 2: Bronze = 10 Silver = 14 Gold = 18 Platinum = 20 Level 1: Bronze = 15 Silver = 20 Gold = 25 Platinum = 30 Fish Count: Bronze = Easy Silver = Normal Gold = Hard Platinum = Master Symbol Hunt At the beach! Bronze = Easy Silver = Normal Gold = Hard Platinum = Master In the jungle! Bronze = Easy Silver = Normal Gold = Hard Platinum = Master Teman Float Fishing Contest # Place (BTB is Back to Back Wins) Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Pacar Float Fishing Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Kanan Lure Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Dua Ribu Lure Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Tidur Lure Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Kerikil Lure Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Panas Float Fishing Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Malam Float Fishing Contest Top Result: Bronze = 3rd Silver = 2nd Gold = 1st Platinum = Back-to-Back Aquarium Visitors Total: Bronze = 10 Silver = 100 Gold = 1000 Platinum =10000 Time on Penangkapan Island # of Days: Bronze = 7 Silver = 30 Gold = 90 Platinum = 180 Targets Completed Totals: Bronze = 10 Silver = 25 Gold = 50 Platinum = 100 Totals Purchased Avatars: Bronze = 10 Silver = 25 Gold = 50 Platinum = 100 Tackle: Bronze = 10 Silver = 25 Gold = 50 Platinum = 100 Special Awards 1. My 1st Fishing Resort 2. My 1st Villa Mirador 3. My 1st La Havana 4. My 1st Kokoda House 5. My 1st River House Albury 6. My 1st Kolak Inn 7. My 1st Bambam Lodge 8. My 1st Waco Inn 9. My 1st Cruiser Ship 10. My 1st Trolling 11. My 1st Smelt Fishing 12. My 1st Boat Fishing 13. My 1st Submarine Tour 14. My 1st Fishing Contest 15. My 1st Sniper Casting 16. My 1st Kayak Racing 17. My 1st Retrieve Challenge 18. My 1st Fish Count 19. My 1st ProFISHency Test 20. My 1st Symbol Hunt 21. My 1st Float Fishing 22. My 1st Lure Fishing 23. My 1st Shopping 24. My 1st Bike Ride 25. My 1st Aquarium Level Up 26. My 1st Photo 27. Fish Loser (Lose 100 times) 28. Earth Fisher (Cast onto grass reefs or tree branch!) 29. My 1st Goal Achieved 30. My 1st Early Morning (Alarm Clock required) 31. My 1st Midnight Rendezvous (Night Pass required) 32. Teman Map Obtained 33. Pacar Map Obtained 34. Kanan Map Obtained 35. Dua Ribu Map Obtained 36. Tidur Map Obtained 37. Kerikil Map Obtained 38. Panas Map Obtained 39. Malam Map Obtained 40. Ocean Map Obtained (Along with the Cruiser.) Miraculous Awards 1. Champion - Find all of the fish excluding special (Champion's Proof) 2. ????? - Given to those who catch a "S" size of every fish 3. Travel Master - Stay at every Hotel including your Cruiser (VIP Card) 4. The Regular - Bought 300 items (NOT BAIT) at the shop. (50% Discount!) 5. Photogenic - Max out memory on their digital camera (Camera avatar item) 6. King of the Lake - Win Back to Back in every fishing contest (Hairstyles can be changed ingame.) 7. Aquarium C.O.O. - Built every room in the Aquarium (Unlocks the Emperor Penguin for the Aquarium) 8. Aquarium C.E.O. - Max levels in every room in the Aquarium (Unlocks the Killer Whale for the Aquarium) 9. Everyone's Aquarium - 100k Visitors (To get MORE visitors) 10. Fishing King - Highest rank achieved. (Fishing King's Proof) 11. Ecologist - Caught every type of trash. Safir Cave/Sembilan has two fossils that is counted towards to this.(Mustashe Glasses) 12. Manta Watcher - Rare Manta Ray witnessed during Teman Paradise Beach Submarine Tour (Unlocks for the aquarium) 13. Turtle Watcher - Rare Sea Turtle witnessed during Pacar Beach Submarine Tour (Unlocks for the aquarium) 14. Dolphin Lover - Rare Dolphin witnessed during Teman Paradise Beach Submarine Tour (Unlocks for the aquarium) 15. Whale Shark Watcher - Rare Whale Shark unlocked when Aquarium completed (Unlocks for the aquarium) 16. Casting Master - Pass both Sniper Casting Challenges (Reindeer Outfit) 17. Kayak Master - Pass all of the Kayak Racing Challenges (Bear Outfit) 18. Retrieve Master - Pass all lure Retrieve trials. (Frog Outfit) 19. Fish Expert - Pass all 3 levels of ProFISHency Tests. (Space Outfit) 20. Eagle Eye - Pass all 4 Fish Count challenges. (Dog Outfit) 21. All-Seeing Eye - Pass all of the Symbol Hunts. (Cat Outfit) 22. Funster - Complete every mini-game with a platinum medal. (Gold olive branches that adorn your avatar photo on your card) 23. Target Hunter - Complete 3 targets (Alarm Clock) 24. Activity Lover - Do 5 different activities. (Night Pass) 25. Grand Slam - Caught Striped, Blue, Black Marlins, and the Swordfish. (Prince/ss Set Dress) 26. Monster Buster - Caught Red Tail Catfish, Dorado, Pirarucu, Alligator Gar, Platinum Alligator Gar, Barramundi, Papuan Black Bass, Nile Perch, and the Tigerfish. (Knight/Noblewoman Set) 27. Fishing Legend - Caught Black, Grass, Bighead, and the Silver Carp. (China Set Dress) 28. Emperor - Caught Muskie Pike, White Sturgeon, Burbot, Walleye, King Salmon, Northern Pike, and Japanese Hunchen. (Santa Set Dress) 29. Combo Master - 30 or more Smelt fishing in Remak Es Lake (Wool Coat) 30. Help Master - Complete all Side Quests (3 star XL Titan rod/Infinity reel) Gallery Champion.JPG|Champion Champion's Proof On Member Card.JPG|Champion's Proof on Member Card Category:Activities Category:Award Fish Category:Help Category:Equipment Category:Game Mechanics Category:Awards